


Red Moon

by divine_serenity



Series: Demons, Wolves, Witches & Sin [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Himuro Tatsuya, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Demon Akashi Seijuurou, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kagami is a Dork, M/M, Original Character(s), Separation Anxiety, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Violence, Werewolves, Witch Furihata, Witches, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_serenity/pseuds/divine_serenity
Summary: Furihata Kouki is a witch, born from a small coven that was murdered when he was only five-years-old. He only had himself and the demon book, Akuma, with him as he ran.14 years later and he had joined a werewolf pack and has accepted the death of his coven. He feels a sense of contentment and satisfaction with where he is in life. All that was missing was his soulmate.Akashi Seijuuro is a powerful demon lord. He governs his own territory in the Netherworld and controls a legion of the most powerful demons. He is absolute. He also hates witches.Trouble arises as forces of evil try to disrupt the fragile peace between the Human world, the Heavens, and the Netherworld. Will Furihata make it out of this without losing his family or himself? Or will everything fall apart and tear his soul to shreds once more?
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Demons, Wolves, Witches & Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704778
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first AkaFuri fic and I'm proud to be finally posting it! I suck at summaries so I really thank you for giving this fic a chance! I hope you guys enjoy and I will be adding more notes at the end!

He was running.

He was running and he couldn’t look back. Couldn’t look back for fear that those scary men in black, billowing cloaks would catch him.

Mommy told him not to get caught; she told him to take the book and run.

Kouki had to find the willow tree, just like Mommy said.

“Go find the big willow tree baby, the one that you saw in your dreams.” She had whispered in his ears as they were hiding in her scrying room. The sounds of screaming and crying could be heard from outside. Kouki hoped big brother and Daddy were alright.

“Go to the willow tree, the one where the fairies like to play.” 

He knew which one she was talking about.

It was the same weeping willow tree that he had been dreaming about for the past six months. The one where magical energy seemed to overflow and the sensation of being home overwhelmed all his senses so much that he would wake up crying.

"But, I don't know where it is, Mommy," Kouki had whispered back, eyes welling up with tears and he could feel the blood of his coven splatter onto the earth as if they were raindrops on his own skin.

"Its okay baby," a shaky smile was on her lips, "Just let your instincts guide you. Your magic will lead the way." 

She gazed at him once more with love and fear in her eyes. Kouki's five-year-old mind knew that this would be the last time he saw his mother alive. He didn't want to leave. 

Before he could say anything a heavy, scary-looking book was placed in his hands 

"Go, baby, hurry down the basement and out the garden. Trust your magic." 

Kouki had barely made it through the garden gates when he heard his Mother's screams. 

He rushed out before he himself could get caught.

He continued running as fast as his five-year-old legs would carry him. He was tired, but he had to keep going. He had to be a good boy for Mommy, and find the willow tree with the pretty, sparkling fairies.

The forest around him was up in flames and the heavy smoke wasn’t making it any easier to breathe, but Kouki clutched the big, heavy tome in his arms tighter and weaved his way around trees, roots, rocks, and fiery bushes.

He could do it. He knows he can.

But his breathing was getting heavier. His legs were slowing down. The book was starting to slip from his grasp.

He tripped.

Kouki struggled to get back on his knees. His chin hurt from where he had landed on it, and his arms were scraped.

The flames were closing in.

He could hear through the wind that the evil, scary men were only a couple of miles behind him.

Kouki felt like passing out.

His vision blurred and he was choking.

He couldn’t do it.

He won’t be able to make it to the tree.

His eyes were closing.

No! Stay open! Get up!

I NEED TO GET UP!

Suddenly his vision cleared.

He was no longer choking and his fatigue had worn off. What’s happening?

_“Kouki.”_

An eerie feeling washed over him. That voice. It was melodic, dangerous. Kouki felt his body trembling.

_“I can help you, Kouki.”_

The voice was close, coming from somewhere in front of him. He looked up.

The book. It was glowing. A dark red aura was oozing from the book. Kouki wanted to hide.

_“No need to be afraid, young one. Come closer and I can help you find the willow tree.”_

The voice was coming from the book. Kouki tried to move away, but it felt like he was glued in place.

_“Your Mommy said to find the willow tree, did she not?”_ The voice continued, growing stronger and louder.

Kouki slowly nodded his head. “Y-yes. I gotta f-find the tree w-w-with the fairies.”

His lips were quivering.

_“Then I can help you, sweet Kouki. I promise to get you there quickly and safely before the evil men can get you.”_

As if pulled by an invisible string Kouki launched forward to grab the book in his bloody hands. The dark leather cover felt warm to the touch, and the pentagram in the middle seemed like it was… breathing?

“O-okay.” he stuttered. “P-please he-help me.”

The book glowed brighter, its aura growing to enveloped Kouki’s small body, and all of a sudden Kouki felt calmer.

_“I will help you, Kouki. Don’t you worry. All I need for you to say is my name.”_ The voice was soothing, enchanting, tantalizing.

“Your name?”

_“Yes. Just say my name and offer me your blood and I will help you.”_

“Okay. What’s your name?”

_“Akuma.”_

Kouki froze. He knew that name. It belonged to a bad spirit, an evil demon. He felt his body start to tremble again. Wait, when had he even stopped?

The book - Akuma - must have sensed his fear for he began to coo words of comfort. Kouki wondered why.

_“Don’t be afraid, Kouki. I would never hurt you. You’re far too precious and sweet for me to let myself or anyone else harm you. Please believe me.”_

And for whatever foolish reason, he did. He didn’t know why, but Kouki trusted Akuma to keep him safe.

Gradually, his shaking body calmed down and he took a deep breath.

“I believe you.” The aura around him suddenly blazed with heavy energy and warmth.

_“Thank you, Kouki. Now let us continue before they reach you.”_ Akuma said, delighted. _“Open up my pages and wipe a bit of your blood onto it, then say my name.”_

Kouki nodded his head and did as he was told. The page he opened had words he didn’t understand and runes he wasn’t familiar with. These must be spells and incantations. Kouki then lifted his left hand (his right had stopped bleeding), and smeared his blood onto the page.

Then, in a firm, clear voice he said, _“Akuma"_

The flames around him flared until all that Kouki could see was fire; swirls of reds, oranges, and yellows creating a painting - strenuous on the eyes, yet mesmerizing to watch. In the distance, he heard the screams of pain and panic. They were close.

All of a sudden, Kouki felt strong arms wrap around his back and underneath his knees. He startled as he was lifted up and pressed against a broad, strong chest. Kouki glanced up with frightened eyes but was struck awe by the features in front of him.

The man had shining silver hair that framed his beautiful face. His lips were a pale pink and dark purple eyes gleamed with mischief and a hint of affection. A perfect straight nose curved up into full, perfectly arched brows.

Kouki thought he looked really pretty.

“My little gem,” the man said, and Kouki realized this was Akuma, “You must be tired Kouki. Sleep and when you wake up again, you’ll be at the willow tree.”

Kouki continued to gaze at him, eyes suddenly feeling heavy. “Will you be there too, when I wake up?”

Akuma smiled, eyes sparkling as the flames around them grew bigger, and bigger.

“Of course, Kouki. I will always be right beside you. Now sleep and relax in my arms.”

And just like that, Kouki’s eyes closed as he clutched the hardbound book tighter to his chest. He felt Akuma start to move and let himself be gently swayed into the hands of slumber as Akuma’s warmth surrounded his small body.

The screams in the distance grew fainter and Akuma smirked, glad to know that the ones chasing after his little witch would die a miserable death. He pondered if he could search for their souls in the netherworld and play with them more.

Looking down at the sleeping child in his arms, Akuma thought otherwise, content for now that Kouki was safe in his arms.

* * *

_14 years later_

“So, tell me why you need to do this ritual again?”

Furihata Kouki gazed up from the summoning circle he was drawing on the ground to give the redhead standing behind him an unimpressed look. Kagami Taiga held his adopted brother's glare with his own dark red eyes, his split eyebrows furrowing, giving Kouki the image of a whining puppy. His equally dark red hair seemed to glow in the silver rays of the moon and his tall figure cast a looming shadow behind him.

Kouki sighed and stood up, dusting off the dirt that stuck to his light blue jeans. “I’m doing this spell - not ritual there’s a difference - because I’m way past my witching age and I need to contract a familiar.”

“Spell, yeah, I know that Furi,” Kagami exhaled in an exhausted breath (Kouki doubted he did), “but do you really have to do this? You’re pack, we should just give you the bite already.”

Not this again.

It seems that no matter how much Kouki tries to explain to his brother why he can’t be turned into a werewolf, Kagami will still bring up the suggestion.

Kouki rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but a voice cut him off.

“Furi can’t take a wolf bite, Taiga.”

From the tree line emerged Himuro Tatsuya, a playful smirk on his lips. He had his long dark bangs pushed to the side, fully covering his right eye; he was wearing black ripped jeans, a light grey v-neck shirt, and a black jacket with his silver ring hanging off a thin silver chain on his neck, glinting in the moonlight.

Kouki couldn’t help but to quickly glance at Kagami’s own necklace-ring, confirming for himself that it was still there - he had known it was there, but he needed reassurance. The two have had their rings for as long as Kouki could remember and he knew it was a sign of their brotherhood and love for each other.

It wasn’t until a year ago when Kouki started practicing runes and spells with Suga, a fellow witch that was mated to their pack leader, that he had asked his brothers for their rings.

They were confused but handed them to the witch anyway. Kouki had spent days working on the rings.

Kouki first lightly burned them with sage, purifying and removing all negative auras lingering around them. He then placed them in small separate bottles, each filled with various magical crystals symbolizing positive energies - amethyst for peace, rose quartz for trust and love, obsidian to shield against negativity, tiger eye to dispel fear and anxiety, jet for purification and protection, and carnelian for a boost of wellbeing - then placed them near an open window on the night of the full moon, ensuring that the rings could never be tampered with by negative energies nor outsiders.

Finally, Kouki had lightly engraved both rings with magical runes for safety, protection, good health, and an abundance of love. These were all simple runes that a beginner such as himself would perfectly manage.

It took nearly two weeks before Kouki handed Kagami and Himuro their rings back, and once they finally got an explanation from him, they were extremely grateful and happy.

Kagami couldn’t help but cry for days every time he glanced at the ring hanging off his neck, knowing that Kouki wanted to protect his brothers just as much as they protected him.

As Himuro neared them, he reached out to brush his wrist against Kagami’s neck, then turned to Kouki to do the same, giving his chestnut hair a small, loving rub after. Although Kagami and Kouki didn’t really need to be scented with how strong their bonds are, they knew it was something Himuro did to reassure himself that his brothers were safe.

Just like Kagami and Himuro had their protection rings, Kouki had his pack bond with his brothers - so they know he’s safe and that they could always feel his heart beating alongside theirs.

“Our little brother has too much magical and spiritual energy to be able to succumb to the bite. I thought we went over this.” Himuro said, glancing at the half-drawn circle behind Kouki.

“Oh, whatever,” Kagami grumbled, “He took the pack bite well enough. And how the fuck did you get here anyway. Furi and I took the car.”

“I had Daichi drop me off at the border.”

Kagami looked as if he was about to reply, but Himuro continued.

“Also a pack bite and a turning bite are two different things. Did you not pay attention in school?” A playful smile was dancing on his lips.

“Shut up, Tatsuya, I know that.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Oh, fuck off yo-”

“Guys,” Kouki interrupted before things got out of hand, “I’m about to start the spell, so if you want to stay and watch, I need it to be silent.”

Himuro and Kagami turned to face him. They couldn’t help but soften up when they found hazelnut eyes staring up pleadingly at them. Both boys knew how important this ritual was for their younger brother and they would be damned if they let themselves ruin it for him.

“Alright, pumpkin,” Himuro chuckled at the miffed huff the nickname prompted. “We’ll try to be as quiet as we can.”

“Thank you.” Kouki gave them both a fond smile, ignoring the teasing nickname. “I appreciate you both being here. It means a lot to me.”

Both Himuro and Kagami gave him reassuring smiles.

“I know I can’t be a wolf,” Kouki continued, his hands nervously playing with the hem of his shirt, “but once I have a familiar and get my witch’s mark, I can finally be able to protect you both and the pack like you all have done for me. My powers can get stronger and so will our pack bond.”

His voice wavered slightly as the raw emotions he was feeling started bubbling up his throat.

“So, really, thank you.”

Kouki could see the slight watering of Kagami’s eyes before the redhead quickly turned his head and gave a nonchalant shrug.

“Yeah, it's no big deal,” the taller said, his voice gruff, “You’re our brother, of course, we'd be here to support you and all your weird witchy stuff.”

Himuro’s chime-like giggle rang through the clearing. “Be careful pumpkin, you’re gonna make the big bad kitty start crying again.” His one visible eye was shining with love and affection.

“Oh shove off, Tatsuya,” Kagami grumbled, no real hint of annoyance in his voice. “Just let Furi finish this damn ritual so we can head home.”

“It’s a spell.”

“Fuck you, shut up.”

Kouki gave them both a tight smile before turning back to the half-drawn circle he had been meticulously drawing on the ground. He had better start now before these two idiots disturbed him further.

Across from him was a large willow tree, more than a century old, its hulking figure standing no less than twenty feet high. The branches stretched out above him and downwards, like a canopy, giving Kouki a sense of security and strength, the leaves a hauntingly green color in the reflection of the moonlight.

Fireflies danced around the branches and trees, giving the tree a luminescent glow that contrasted nicely with the silvery rays of the moon.

But Kouki knew better.

Those weren’t fireflies, but _fairies _.__

The same golden fairies dancing around the same weeping willow tree he had seen in his dreams all those years ago. The very same one where his brothers found him under, half-conscious and clutching a malevolent demon book in his arms like it was his lifeline as the demon of the book sat beside him, stroking strands of soft brown hair.

He sighed at the thought of Akuma.

He really needed to hurry back home to his demon companion before he starts causing trouble in the house again. Luna only knows what mess he’ll create this time around, especially since he was so against Kouki getting a familiar.

_"You don’t need a familiar, Kouki._ ” he had whined. _"I_ _’m all that you need! Just say the word and I’ll offer you my powers. You already know I’m loyal to you and would protect you with my life!_ ”

Kouki inwardly rolled his eyes. Seriously, if Kagami was bad, then Akuma is worse. The demon was overprotective and possessive of the young witch ever since Kouki had broken the chains that held him, prisoner, within his Book of Shadows.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Kouki bent back to the ground and finished up the summoning circle he had been working on before he was interrupted by Kagami.

Once finished, he then stood up and reached for the backpack he had left next to the summoning circle that contained the tools he needed for this spell. Kouki pulled out a bundle of sage wrapped tightly together with a bewitched string.

He muttered a simple fire spell to light the sage before taking a deep breath and turning back to the summoning circle.

Kouki then reached into the middle of the circle and drew his chosen sigil and soon to be witch’s mark - a large pentagram with a crescent moon in the middle.

Kouki had chosen this sigil as his own for two reasons: one being the pentagram was a magical symbol that was the staple of his coven and a reminder that he is their legacy, and second, the crescent moon symbolized his bond with the pack. Wolves were children of the moon, their goddess Luna. So it only made sense that Kouki chose something that represented both of his families.

Akuma had wanted Kouki to choose an upside-down cross with thorns weaving around it but Kouki had locked his book up in his drawer instead.

As Kouki was drawing his sigil, he placed the burning sage down in front of him and stepped into the circle.

He then pulled out his pocket knife before cutting a shallow line into his palm. He barely winced as he clenched his palm over the sigil and chanted:

_“Spirits of the forest, I pronounce my intentions to thee. Come forth and seek me and equals we will be. Not as master and servant, but as familiar to familiar, to share our knowledge, our spirit, and our traits.”_

As Kouki repeated the incantation twice more, the leaves around him rustled as the wind picked up. The world seemed to grow darker and suddenly a dark fog rose from the ground and gathered into a large black cloud of mist before him.

Kouki heard one of his brothers shifting behind him, as if uneasy. Kouki didn’t have to look to know it was Kagami.

_“Hello,”_ A wispy voice said, coming from the black ball of fog before him, _“I have heard your summonings and felt your spirit. I come to offer myself as your familiar if you’ll have me.”_

Kouki cleared his throat before replying, “Thank you for answering my call. I am deeply humbled and would be pleased to have you as my familiar.”

The black cloud of mist drew closer until Kouki could practically feel the thrumming spiritual energy radiating off of it. It continued to hover in front of him for a moment before letting out tendrils of smoke reach out to Kouki.

Kouki felt his aura brighten around him, lighting up the circle he was standing in. The mist seemed to have approved of the energy his aura was radiating and said, _“I bind myself to you, as a familiar and friend. I give you my loyalty, my heart, and my hand. I shall stand by your side until our contract is put to an end.”_

Kouki’s golden aura grew brighter as it oozed out of his being in abundance, tentatively coming forth to touch the black swirling vapor before him.

As if meeting a long lost friend, the golden aura wrapped itself around the cloud of mist and proceeded to engage it in what Kouki could only describe as a dance.

Nothing could have prepared the witch for the sudden burst of magic that spread through his being. It was like a gleam of life had just engulfed his whole spirit.

This felt right. Like home.

_“I bind myself to you, as a familiar and friend. I give you my loyalty, my heart, and my hand. I shall value your servitude until our contract is put to an end.”_

It took every ounce of willpower Kouki had to keep himself from being knocked over with the overwhelming feeling of happiness, power, and love.

Black mist and blazing gold danced around each other before coming to a halt, then formed a thin line of thread between Kouki and the familiar.

This was what Suga had described to him as the Contract Thread that connected a witch and familiar when Kouki had gone to the elder witch for advice and guidance; Suga himself had an adorable crow demon named Narita as his familiar.

Kouki smiled, feeling the thrumming of magical energy flow through his blood - he had no doubt his new familiar could feel the same.

“Your name shall be Hikari,” Kouki said with a smile. “You will be my light.”

He had spent months thinking of the perfect name for his familiar, but everything he came up with didn’t seem quite adequate or fitting.

Surprisingly, it was Akuma that suggested the name Hikari, to match Kouki’s own name. Kouki had loved the name so much that he had showered Akuma with an endless stream of his favorite candy for a week. The demon suddenly didn’t seem as opposed to Kouki contracting a familiar as he previously was (that only lasted the same week Kouki was giving him candy before Akuma was back to vehemently resisting the idea again).

_“From this day forth, I shall be known as Hikari.”_ The black mi- Hikari whispered.

He reached out what looked to be a smoky limb towards Kouki and touched his arm before quite magnificently, transforming into a beautiful black cat, with bright golden eyes; the same shade of gold that made up Kouki’s aura.

Kagami could be heard grumbling in the background but Kouki ignored him.

Kouki reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple black collar with a dangling pentagram shaped pendant with a crescent moon in the middle; it was Kouki’s sigil and chosen witch’s mark. Behind the pendent were Hikari’s name and a rune that signified a strong connection.

He bent down and reached for Hikari as the other leaped into his arms. Kouki took a second to pet the silky smooth fur before clasping the collar around Hikari’s neck.

Kouki felt more than heard the pleased rumble of a _purr_ that Hikari let out as the familiar rubbed himself against Kouki.

Kouki couldn’t help but ask, “Do you like the collar?”

_“Thank you, Sir,”_ Hikari said through their mind link. _“I love it.”_

Kouki smiled and gave Hikari’s fur another gentle stroke. He was glad. It took him three days to make the pendant.

“Call me Kouki.”

A _purr_ was the only response he received.

“So like, are ya’ done?” Kagami’s gruff baritone broke the calm silence.

Kouki muffled a laugh behind sealed lips as he stood up with Hikari in his arm and turned to face his brothers.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I’ve finally got my familiar. His name is Hikari.”

Himuro walked forward, coming to a stop in front of Kouki before reaching out to pet the familiar.

“Hello, Hikari,” Himuro cooed, “Welcome to the family. I’m Himuro, Kouki’s handsome older brother. I’ll entrust his safety to you.”

A lick to his arm was all the acknowledgment Himuro needed.

“Did it really have to be a damn cat?” Kagami grumbled as he appeared beside Kouki, a small frown etched on his face.

“Yes.” Is all Kouki said, transfixed by the way Hikari’s eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

“Did you want it to be a dog instead?” Himuro said, mischief and amusement laced in his voice.

Kagami was silent for a moment before whispering, “No.”

Laughter rang out in the clearing as Kagami glared at his brothers. He then gave the cat a soft stroke before turning around abruptly.

“Whatever. Names Kagami and you better take care of Furi you damn feline.” Kagami then proceeded to make his way out of the clearing and towards his car.

Himuro was still laughing as he bent down to pick up Kouki’s backpack, erasing the sigil and summoning circle with his foot - a precaution witches take as to ensure nothing from the Netherworld weasels its way out into the human world.

Kouki giggled. “How is he a werewolf yet afraid of dogs.” 

“He’s a wimp that’s why.”

“I can fucking hear you both, ya’ damn morons,” Kagami yelled from beyond the trees. “And get your asses here already. I’m hungry as fuck and there is no way in Luna’s name am I letting Akuma cook dinner!”

“Oops, it seems as if we’ve angered the big bad tiger.”

“Shut it, Tatsuya!”

Kouki and Himuro continued laughing as they made their way out of the forest and onto the side of the road where Kagami was standing by the driver’s side of his car.

“Get in before I leave you both here.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Kouki grinned back at him.

All he received was a glare, no hint of malice detected in those dark red eyes before Kagami opened the door and shut it behind him as he climbed in. Himuro was still shaking with laughter as he climbed into the passenger side, Kouki stuck in the backseat.

As they made their way back into town, Kouki felt content.

He had his brothers, Akuma, his pack, and now Hikari. Everything he has ever wanted is now in his hands.  
But as he continued to softly stroke his familiar’s soft fur, feeling him purr against his chest, Kouki couldn’t help but notice that something was missing.

He knew what it was. But he shook himself out of those thoughts and eased into the leather seats.

He could worry about finding his soulmate another day. Right now, he has everything he needs.


	2. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness lurks. We meet Kuroko and Akashi and Oikawa is a helpful friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sorta rushed but kinda happy with it for now. Might make a few edits in the next few days tho. Warning as this chapter has slight mentions of blood but nothing too serious. Anyways, Enjoy!

Shadows danced along moss-covered stone walls as a figure that looked to be a man in a large, dark cloak made their way down a winding, spiraling staircase. The flickering of flames from the wall scone candles did little to keep the darkness at bay and barely any warmth was felt. 

The figure continued to go down, down, down until he finally reached the bottom where a long narrow hallway barely wide enough for two people stretched before him. Its tenebrosity caused a shiver to run up their spine. 

More light illuminated the path but it seemed that the darkness clung heavier to the ceiling and floors, giving the feeling that if it weren’t for the light, the whole space would be engulfed in a blanket of emptiness. 

With a shaky breath, the figure resumed pace and continued to make his way down the hall with a false sense of confidence. Every step the man took, the air around them seemed to grow colder and heavier and darker. 

He was frightened, but he knew better than to let it show. 

The man walked for what seemed like hours until he reached a large wooden oak door with a pentagram carved in the middle. The figure made his way in front of the door and knocked their hand against it in three rapid secessions. 

The door opened to reveal a small room barely wide enough for five people to fit inside. The crumbling stone, grey bricks gave the room a gloomy feel and the lone candle hanging by the door lit the room pitifully. A small bed that seemed hardly big enough for a single grown man was pushed to the right side of the room, a figure shrouded in darkness sat on it. The figure seemed to be made out of shadows. 

The man swiftly closed the door behind him as he entered the crowded space, falling to his knees in front of the figure. He removed the hood from his head, ruffled dark hair coming into view. He knew his hands were trembling, but he did his best to calm his nerves. He didn’t want tonight to be his last. 

“My Lord,” the man croaked, wincing slightly before he continued, “Our sources in Tokyo have found the boy and the book.” 

The figure on the bed did not move - didn’t even look to be breathing - but the darkness around him seemed to swirl to life. The man swallowed the lump he could feel forming in his throat.

“They reported that he had bonded with a werewolf pack and is now a protected member. He has been training with a coven that formed an alliance with the pack - the boy has proved to be just as capable as any Witch born into the Furihata bloodline could be. They also reported that he recently acquired a familiar.” 

Silence. 

The man hesitated before continuing, “My Lord, our informant tells me that the boy is planning to once again restrain Lord Akuma back into the book by Winter Solstice, which falls on the night of the Red Moon. He-” 

A sudden chill swept through the small room, blowing out the one source of light in the room. A shiver ran down the man’s spine. The figure before him shifted before settling back into its position. 

“Furihata Kouki,” a deep menacing voice sounded throughout the room, “the boy has evaded me for far too long.” A pause. “Takao.” 

At the sound of what seemed to be his name, the man tensed before slowly relaxing, “My Lord?”

“Kill anyone who tries to interfere and get in your way. I will not have this opportunity slip from my grasp yet again. Do not show mercy.” 

Takao gulped before nodding his head, “As you wish my Lord.” 

A deep sigh was heard from above him. “I will have Akuma back at my side, and we _will_ bring down Heaven to its knees. Do not fail me.” 

The scene faded into a cloud of black smoke before everything went dark.

Cerulean eyes snapped open in a dimly lit room. Kuroko Tetsuya blinked as he tried to process the dream he had just woken up from. No, not a dream. A vision, a message. 

He could feel the last remnants of sleep slipping away as his magic flowed through his veins in excitement. After years of searching, he’s finally found a clue to the Demon Book, Akuma. 

He didn’t know who the dark figure in that room was, but he knew he had to get to this Furihata boy before they did. Kuroko could feel his stomach clench uncomfortably. 

The boy was a Witch. His brother would not be happy about this.

Kuroko took a small breath before shaking the creeping sense of guilt and pity rising in his chest. There was no time to feel sorry for the boy or for what was about to come - the Book was far more important.

He and his brothers have spent that last two-hundred years tirelessly searching. They have gone through the narrowest corners of the Earth and the deepest pits of the Netherworld looking for the damned Book and now, it is within their grasp. 

Kuroko let out a sigh of relief as he got out of bed, pulling on his robe. He made his way out into the chilly, dark hallway and towards his eldest brother’s office. Kurok knew that his brother would still be awake at this time of night - his brother rarely needed sleep. 

As he approached a looming door at the end of the hall, he relaxed his shoulders and reigned in his emotions before pushing the door open. 

Inside the spacious office, a large mahogany desk laden with stacks of books and papers was placed before a large glass window overlooking a dark landscape. Seated on a plush blood-red chair - the same shade as the soft carpet beneath Kuroko’s bare feet - was Akashi Seijuuro, Kuroko’s eldest brother. His silky red hair lay perfect atop his head as he bent down, focused on whatever company report he was probably working on, his right hand swift and efficient as it wrote. 

Akashi was still in the dark grey suit he had worn earlier that day, tie slightly loosened but otherwise remaining the perfect image of the CEO of the biggest conglomerate in all of Eastern Asia and of the Supernatural world. 

For a company that has yet to reach its 10th anniversary, Akashi Corp. has been dominating the business world, taking everyone by storm. If they knew who Akashi Seijuuro really was, Kuroko figures it wouldn’t come as a surprise to many. 

Kuroko stepped forward until he was right in front of Akashi’s desk, glancing down to find that Akashi was indeed correcting a sales report for his company. 

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said, his voice void of emotion.

Akashi didn’t bother to pause nor to give his brother a glance. “What is it, Tetsuya?”

“I had a dream,” Kuroko said, not at all unnerved by the slight annoyance in Akashi’s tone. He was used to it. “I think I know where the Demon Book is located.” 

Again no pause. 

“Are you certain?” 

Kuroko wanted to throw something at him but decided that he still wanted to live a few more years. “Yes, Akashi-kun. I am positive this time.” 

For a moment Akashi didn’t say anything, probably contemplating if he should trust Kuroko or not. Kuroko couldn’t blame him; the last time Kuroko had said he found the Book, he led them to a near-death experience in the Yellow Sea. 

“Good. Take Daiki and Ryouta with you.” Akashi continued writing. 

Kuroko sighed with relief - at least he didn’t have to take Murasakibara-kun. Kuroko then frowned, wondering if what he was about to say next will result in his eyes gouged out. “But, Akashi-kun…” 

“What, Tetsuya?” Akashi didn’t bother concealing the irritation in his voice this time. Kuroko wondered just how important that document was and if he would get away with burning it. It seemed to Kuroko that he had a death wish today. 

“It’s a Witch.” 

Akashi tensed. It took a minute before Kuroko could visibly see the muscles in his body relax. Akashi placed the pen down and neatly folded his arms on the desk in front of him. 

Kuroko watched as his brother took a breath and locked those cold red eyes onto his own cerulean ones. “I beg your pardon, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko held Akashi’s glare as he simply stated, “A Witch boy has possession of the Book, and the Demon seems to have attached himself to the Witch.” 

Kuroko watched as Akashi’s right eye flashed gold before returning to its original shade of ruby.

A moment of silence passed then Akashi whispered in a dead, menacing tone, “Kill the Witch then.” 

Kuroko’s eyes widened as an unwanted wave of anxiety rushed through his veins. He had figured Akashi wouldn’t be pleased to know that the Demon Book was in the possession of a Witch but to suggest murder… Kuroko was aghast with shock. 

“Akashi-kun!? You can’t be ser-”

“Silence.” One could have sworn the room and shrunk with how claustrophobic it became after Akashi had uttered the word. His tone suggests that one shall heed his order with no questions asked or face his wrath.

Kuroko wanted to say more but the heavy need to _obey_ Akashi held his mouth tightly shut.

“Kill the Witch, that will sever whatever ties the Demon has with him, then bring the Book to me. It must be destroyed before the Winter Solstice.” Akashi stated, picking the forgotten pen back up to focus back onto whatever document he was signing.

Kuroko felt the ugly feeling of defeat settle on to his chest.“As you wish, Akashi-kun.” 

“And Tetsuya.”

Kuroko froze. “Yes, Akashi-kun?”

A beat of silence. “Don’t ever mention those despicable creatures in my presence again, if you know what’s good for you.” Akashi’s voice was low, threatening. 

Kuroko gulped but maintained his composure.“Of course, Akashi-kun. My apologies.” 

Another moment of silence before Akashi muttered out quietly, “Leave.” 

Kuroko bowed his head before swiftly turning and making his way back to his room. He tried to calm his emotions before they could burst out of his body like fireworks, but his head was reeling. To imagine that Akashi’s hatred for the Witches was so embedded in his soul and his desperation to gain possession of the Demon Book would have him murder. 

Kuroko shook his head as he entered his room, softly closing the door behind him as he walked towards his closet. He didn’t have time to worry about the situation right now, he had to wake up Aomine and Kise as well as inform them of their new mission. He can worry about the Witch boy once they have him in their custody. 

Sighing once again, Kuroko hopes he won’t have to dirty his hands again with the blood of innocents. It had taken him a century repenting for the last innocent life he unjustly took. Kuroko looked out his window to find the sky lighting up with hues of purple and pink and wondered to himself if maybe fate will grant him a chance to see dark-red eyes - so different from Akashi’s own - once again before hell drags him back down into its pits. 

* * *

Kouki took a fresh breath of herbal scented air as he walked into _Magical Galaxy_ , a magical tools and herbs shop owned by one Oikawa Tooru, a fellow witch that Kouki grew up studying with. The name of the shop was kind of atrocious but nobody had the heart to give Oikawa any grief over it when they know how much the other loves his Space and Aliens. 

Kouki watched as Kagami made a beeline for the back door that led into Oikawa’s kitchen and rolled his eyes. His brother always wants to raid Oikawa’s fridge again only to get into another nonsense argument with the latter - it was practically routine at this point. 

Kouki looked around the shop for a moment, stroking Hikari’s soft fur as he spotted Oikawa with the potted plants. He seemed to be trying to organize but was distracted. Kouki followed his line of sight only to spot Iwaizumi setting up what looked to be a new wooden bookcase. 

Kouki smirked and thought to himself, _this is too easy._

“Keep staring at him like that and he’ll burst into flames,” Kouki said as he walked up behind Oikawa. 

At the sound of a new voice, Oikawa fumbled with the flower pot he was holding, almost dropping it before setting it down on the shelf in front of him. He didn’t bother turning around, knowing that he’ll get teased for the blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“I hate you, Kouki-chan.” He mumbled, pretending to tidy up the shelf. Oikawa didn’t have to look to know who it was. 

Kouki giggled, shifting Hikari in his arms.“Not as much as you hate yourself” 

“Touché,” Oikawa said. Kouki could hear the smirk in his voice. Oikawa brushed his long brown locks away from his eyes and behind an ear. Kouki noticed that he was wearing his usual tight corduroy long pants and a black button-down shirt. Kouki had to admit he looked good. 

Looking around the shop, Kouki asked, “Where’s Suga-san?”

“Down at the cafe, why?” 

“I want to introduce him to Hikari.” 

“Hikari?” Oikawa asked, still pretending to organize his plant as he snuck glances at Iwaizumi; Kouki wondered if this is what being mates was like, that no matter how many years you and your partner have been together, you just can’t seem to take your eye off them. 

Iwaizumi was currently having a conversation with Kagami down near the cauldron pots (it seemed Kagami has had his full of Oikawa’s food). Kouki noticed that the cauldrons were half-price - it was Oikawa’s annual fall sale - and made a mental note to check them out later.

“Yeah. He’s my familiar.” At the mention of Kouki’s familiar, Oikawa turned his attention from his boyfriend and finally got a good look at Kouki and the black cat he held in his arms. 

Oikawa’s eyes lit up in excitement as he rushed forward to gently pet the familiar.“Ohh it's a cute kitty.” 

Kouki smiles at the praise, before remembering something and scrunches his face up in annoyance. “Akuma thinks he’s hot.” 

The laugh Oikawa let out was boisterous.“Akuma is a slut, he thinks everyone is hot. One would think he was an incubus and not an all-powerful Demon Lord with the way he likes to fuck anything and everything he sees.” 

At that moment, Akuma materialized in a puff of white smoke, his silver hair fluffed up in a messy style and his purple eyes gleaming with mirth. Kouki glances at him to find that Akuma was wearing his old Nirvana t-shirt (he stole it from Himuro) and black ripped jeans. Kouki suspected that the studded belt and black high tops he had on belonged to Kagami. 

“That’s an exaggeration.” Akuma sassed, rolling his eyes as he put an arm around Kouki’s shoulders. His silver cross necklace was glinting in the orange lights of Oikawa’s shop.

Oikawa giggled, not at all surprised at Akuma’s sudden appearance. “But true nonetheless.” 

Akuma smirked, shifting to lean against Kouki. “You know, if you weren’t Iwaizumi’s mate I would have turned you into a rat by now.” 

“And if you weren’t wrapped around Kouki-chan’s little finger like the clingy snake you are, I would actually have an ounce of respect for you.” Oikawa retorted with a smug look on his face as Akuma’s purple eyes widened.

Kouki had to stifle a laugh, but failed and pretended to cough, hoping to cover his slip up. Akuma removed his arm from Kouki and turned to Kouki, a pout on his handsome face. 

Iwaizumi, like Akuma, was also a demon although a lower-ranking one. He still held a great deal of authority over lesser demons who decided to stay in the Human realm. If Kouki were to name his position, he would say Iwaizumi was a supervisor. Akuma also seemed to have a great deal of respect for Iwaizumi, having known him before he had been restrained into a book by the Witches. 

“This is slander! Kouki, Oikawa is bullying me again!” Akuma whined. 

Kouki rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that morning. For a Demon over a millennia-old, Akuma liked to act as if he was a pre-teen.“Serves you right, and I’m still not looking at you after what you did last night.”

“What did he do?” Oikawa said, already giggling at whatever story Kouki is about to tell him. Akuma is known to be chaotic at the best of times. 

“He turned into a cat and tried to ‘get it on’ with Hikari last night. My poor baby’s still so traumatized.” Kouki shuddered at the memory and held Hikari closer to his chest. Hikari merely let out a pleased purr. 

Akuma smirked, resuming his cocky smirk. “Nah. Hikari liked that shit. He just doesn’t want to admit it.” 

Kouki threw him a look of disgust and took a step closer to Oikawa. “You’re gross and a menace to society.” 

“I’m also a hot demon who raised you so what’s your point.” Akuma pushed back his silver locks back, purple eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Kouki once again rolled his eyes before turning to Oikawa. “My point is that winter solstice is near and we need to tighten your chains. Time to keep you on a leash.” Kouki decided to voice the other reason why they were here, lest he becomes sidetracked by Akuma’s clownery yet again. 

“Oh, yeah right. Kouki-chan, I think I might have found something that could be of use for your dreams.” Oikawa’s eyes brightened as he turned around and made his way to the front desk. Kouki and Akuma followed him.

“Dreams? What dreams? Furi is there something you’re not telling me and Tatsuya.” Kouki startled as he turned to his left. Kagami stood there with a frown on his face. 

It seemed none of them realized that Kagami and Iwaizumi’s chat had ended. Kouki took another glance around the shop to find that Iwaizumi was nowhere to be seen. He must have gone to the back. 

Kouki turned his attention back to Kagami and pouted. “Oh can it, Kagami. It’s nothing serious.” 

Oikawa let out a _tsk_ and said in a fake somber voice, “Eh, I’d say it’s pretty serious if it’s giving you insomnia and those ugly eye-bags. I need to give you my facial routine.” 

“Not everyone is as obsessed over their looks as you are, Shitty-kawa.” Kagami rolled his eyes. 

Oikawa only laughed before bending down behind the counter. “Well, they should be if they wanna look as good as me. And only Iwa-chan can call me that.” 

“Whatever, lover boy,” Kagami grumbled, giving Akuma a side glance as said Demon began playing with the various skulls placed on Oikawa’s countertop. 

“You’re just jealous you haven’t found your mate yet,” Oikawa smirked, resurfacing with a purple backpack in his hand. “Its alright, not everyone can be like Iwa-chan and me.”

“F-fuck off! I ain’t jealous of shit! And who says I haven’t found him yet huh?” Kagami stuttered. 

A moment of silence fell upon them as Kagami took a second to realize what he said. 

“... dammit,” Kagami grumbled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, “Should’ve just kept my damn mouth shut.” 

Oikawa gave him a shit-eating grin. “Oh? So you have found your mate? And it’s a ‘him’?” 

Akuma, who had been preoccupied with the skulls, turned to give Kagami a smirk. 

Not willing to let this conversation go, Oikawa continued, “Now I’m really curious, Taiga-chan, trying to hide something from us?” 

Kagami let out an exasperated sigh. “Look. Fine, I know who my mate is okay. But I literally only saw him once before he disappeared.” 

Kouki who had been stunned with shock until then shook his head before asking, “What do you mean disappeared?” 

Kagami shrugged, a frown on his face.“One second he was in front of me, holding eye contact, then I blinked and he was gone.” 

“Wait, when was this?” 

“Last week at the Uni. I was on my way to the Library.” 

Kouki’s eyes widened. “Last week!? And you didn’t think to tell me and Himuro?” 

“It’s not that I didn’t wanna, okay. I just wanted to wait until I could see him again, ya’know? To like, confirm shit.” Kagami explained, looking anywhere but at his brother. 

Kouki’s expression softened. It’s known that no matter how much of a hard ass Kagami was, he had a soft interior. Out of everyone in their age group, he had been the most excited to find his mate. Even if he won’t admit it, Kagami was a hopeless romantic. 

“Oh, that makes sense.” Oikawa nodded, a hint of understanding flashing in his eyes.

“Didn’t know you had it in ya,” Akuma butted in, amusement lacing his voice, “to use your brain like that.” 

Kagami scowled. “Suck a dick, Akuma.” 

“I’d love to, but Kouki says I’m grounded.” Akuma ruffled Kouki’s hair, a smirk on his face, dodging the punch targeting his body. 

“Serves your perverted ass right.” Kagami spat out. 

“Whatever, anyways Oikawa. What was it that you wanted to give us?” Akuma said, pointing at the purple backpack still on the counter between them. 

“Oh right,” Oikawa says, excited. He opens the bag and pulls out a heavy dark blue tome with several runes engraved onto its hard leather cover. He places it in front of Kouki with a big smile. “Here ya go, Kouki-Chan.”

Kouki curiously traces a finger around the engravings.“What’s this?” 

“It’s an old Book of Shadows that I found in my family crypt. It has some useful spells for trapping demons and manifesting dreams.” Oikawa says, 

“What were you doing in your family crypt? I thought you hated that place.” 

“I lost a bet to Kuroo and Kiyoshi and they made me spend a night there,” Oikawa says with distaste. Kouki figures he was just salty he lost a bet to Kuroo and Kiyoshi again. “It wasn’t all that bad anyway since I asked Keiji-chan and Tobio-chan to spend the night with me.” 

Kouki has a feeling Kageyama was forced into it. “I bet Akaashi-san had the time of his life.” 

Oikawa giggled, reaching out to pet Hikari who had jumped out of Kouki's arms and onto the counter. “He’s such a little heathen. I don’t know why he finds places like that so interesting. He’s also the one that rummaged through my ancestors’ coffins and found that book.” 

“Well, the guy is a powerful necromancer, so it comes as no surprise,” Kagami says, picking at the book. He suddenly then turned to look at Kouki. “Yo’ speaking of Kiyoshi, I gotta head out and meet him, Hyuga, and Daichi at the dock.”

“What? Why?” Kouki asked, confused. 

“Dunno. They said they found tracks of some rogue wolves at the edge of the lake so we’re gonna try to track them down.” 

Kouki was surprised. The last time rogues had been lurking in their territory, Aida-san’s father had still been the pack leader. 

“Ah right. Iwa-chan told me about that, said he could feel something moving within our territory. I think he’ll also be meeting you guys there right after he finishes things up here at the shop.” Oikawa said, a slight frown on his lips.

“Alright, well,” Kagami says, he glanced at Kouki as he made his way towards the shop door. “I gotta go. Think you can manage the day by yourself?” 

Kouki followed behind him leaving Hikari and Akuma with Oikawa. He adjusted the satchel on his shoulder containing Akuma’s book.

“I’m not a baby, Kagami. I can take care of myself,” he gave his brother a soft smile as they stopped at the door. “Plus, I have Hikari to look out for me.” 

“And me! Don’t forget me, my little gem!” Akuma yelled over.

Kouki threw him a glare over a shoulder as Kagami snorted. “You’re still grounded.” 

“I hate this family.” 

Kouki swears he’s taking away all of Akuma’s technologies. The damned Demon is becoming more and more of an internet troll by the day. Kouki once again wonders who was the older between them. 

“Stop being dramatic, you spend way too much time on the internet. Anyways, see you back home Kagami.” 

Kagami chuckled and gave Kouki a pat on the head. Kouki smacked his hand away. “Later, kiddo. And bye to you too, Shitty-kawa.” 

“Charming as ever. Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” 

“If it does I’m breaking it down.”

Oikawa glanced over with a grimace.“Please don’t, I don’t want to have to pay for repairs.” 

“Whatever.” 

With that Kagami left. Kouki headed back to Oikawa and Akuma, feeling a heavy weight settle on his chest as he took a breath. 

“Kouki-chan, I can tell that something is bothering you. Is it your dreams again?” 

Give it to Oikawa to notice if something was troubling the younger Witch. Kouki really wonders just how observant his friend really is. 

“Not exactly.” Kouki sighed, “I mean, I had another one last night but it was the same dream as always, but no.” Kouki thought back to the blazing red cat-like eyes, brilliant and shining, that haunted his dreams. Sometimes, those same eyes would turn cold and calculating, the eye on the left turning into molten gold - those eyes scared him. 

Oikawa’s brows furrowed. “What’s wrong then?” 

“I’ve been feeling like ever since this morning something has been following me.”

“Do you have any clue what it is?” 

“No. I sent Hikari out to try and find out what it was, but he couldn’t find anything.” Kouki mirrored Oikawa’s frown. This was a weird situation that he really didn’t want to be a part of, not with his anxiety and paranoid tendencies. 

Kouki shook his head and he continued, “Akuma can also sense it, but he’s also not sure as to whatever it is.”

“Hmm, that does sound weird and concerning. Did you tell your brothers?”

Kouki shook his head.“I haven’t brought it up yet, and this morning was the first time it happened anyways. Himuro left before me and Kagami to meet up with some classmates for a project he has to do later this next week and Kagami would just put me on house arrest if I tell him.” Kouki knew how protective his brothers were of him - he felt the same way towards them - but he had no desire to cause unnecessary panic and worry, not before he had an idea of what this thing following him was.

“I want to figure this thing out first before I tell them though.” 

Oikawa pursed his lips as he thought for a moment before going through his purple backpack again.

“Well,” he said, “I actually might have something that could maybe help. Or, it’s actually Keiji-chan’s but I stole it from his apartment since he doesn’t really need it.” 

Kouki couldn’t help but feel skeptical. "And how do you know he doesn't need it?" 

“Because I said so,” Oikawa said with amusement. Kouki raised an eyebrow.

“You’re just as bad as Akuma.” 

Oikawa gave him a look. “Please don’t compare me to the demon whore.” 

“Truth hurts.” Akuma piped up from behind Kouki, having been silent the entire time.

“Shut it, demon slut.” 

“Wow, your insults wound me.” 

“Akuma.” Kouki warned. 

“Fine. Hikari,” he said, scooping said cat into his arms. “Let’s go find Yahaba, I’ll introduce you guys.” 

Oikawa gave him a glare. “Stay away from my familiar.”

“He’s in the supply closet taking a nap.” A deep voice said, coming from behind the shelves. 

“Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi came up to give his mate a teasing smirk. He had put on a leather jacket and was twirling a keychain with a finger. Kouki figured he was on his way to the dock. 

“Thanks, Iwaizumi. I knew I could trust you, after all, it’s ‘bros before hoes’ am I right?” Akuma said, smugness written all over his face. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.“Just go now before Oikawa throws holy water at you.” 

“Right, Hikari, my pretty kitty, let’s go.” 

“ _Meow._ ”

Akuma then proceeded to make his way to the back. Kouki could only pray he doesn’t cause Yahaba too much grief.

Kouki turned to gave Iwaizumi a small grin.“Hello, Iwaizumi-san.” 

“Hey, kid.” Iwaizumi returned his smile, patting Kouki’s head. Unlike with Kagami, Kouki let him. “Did Kagami already head out to the dock?”

“Yeah, he left just now.”  
  


“Alright, I’m heading out. See you later, babe.” Iwaizumi leaned forward to give Oikawa a kiss.

Oikawa returned the affection with a bright smile and flushed cheeks.“Byebye Iwa-chan.” He called as Iwaizumi made his way out of the shop. 

“Anyways Kouki-chan, as I was saying, I have something for you.” Oikawa then pulled out what looked to be a compass with a small obsidian stone in the middle. An arrow was hovering above it, stagnant.

Kouki took hold of it and examined it, curious as to how this could help his dilemma. “Okay, what does it do?”

“It’s like a tracker thingy, I dunno - I wasn’t really paying attention when Keiji-chan explained it to me. But apparently, it can point out any magical energy within a ten-foot radius of you, even if you can’t physically see them.” Oikawa explained, watching as Kouki continued to examine the compass. “It’s supposed to be really strong, something Keiji-chan used for finding lost souls and kitsunes. All you gotta say is _commostro._ ”

Kouki hesitated. “Are you really sure Akaashi-san doesn’t need this?” 

“Shh, just take it.” Oikawa gave him a wink. Kouki was sure Akaashi-san was going to pull something on Oikawa one of these days. 

But having no other choice, Kouki reluctantly accepted it. “Fine. It’s almost noon anyway so I’m heading down to the cafe. I don’t wanna be caught up in the afternoon rush.” 

“Alright, but make sure you come in here bright and early tomorrow. I have a package coming in from India with a few rare magical herbs later on today that I wanna show you.” 

Nodding, Kouki replied, “Hmm, ‘kay.” He then turned around and called out, “Akuma, Hikari! Let’s go.” 

He could he Akuma whining through the other side of the shop. “But we were having so much fun with Yahaba.” 

Oikawa watched as Akuma sauntered up with Yahaba, a tabby cat with beautiful gleaming fur, and Hikari ran past him to their respective witches.

“What did you do to him?” Oikawa asked as he picked up Yahaba into his arms. He gave his familiar a dozen soft kisses to his face. Yahaba looked as if he would be anywhere but there.

Akuma smirked. “Nothing he didn’t want me to do.”. 

Oikawa gave him a stink eye as he released Yahaba, the poor familiar taking the opportunity to run back to his closet. “I hope when you get your chains back on, Kouki-chan doesn’t let you out for a month.” 

Akuma faltered, throwing Kouki a glance before giving Oikawa a tight smile. “He would never do that.” 

“Don’t be too sure, I know a couple of his weaknesses and I’ve been told I have a way with words.” Kouki knew Oikawa wasn’t bluffing. 

Akuma narrowed his eyes. “Is that how you got Iwaizumi to date you? Manipulation and bribery?” 

“Yes, and he loved every second of it.” 

A smirk once again graced Akuma’s lips. “Kinky.”

Kouki shook his head before butting in, wanting to put an end to whatever this was knowing it could turn ugly real quick. “Alright, we’re leaving. See you tomorrow Oikawa-san.” 

Oikawa waved as Kouki shoved the Book of Shadows into his satchel along with Akuma’s own book and placed the compass-tracker in his hoodie pocket. “Laters, Kouki-chan. Eat shit, Akuma.” 

“Fu-” Kouki slammed the door behind them, cutting off Akuma. The demon gave an indignant huff. “Sunshine! Why’d you do that!” 

“Because if I didn’t you and Oikawa-san would be at each other’s asses again.” Kouki retorted, making his way down the street towards Aida-san’s cafe. 

“I don’t think Iwaizumi would like that phrase.” 

“Whatever, let’s just go.”

“Hey, sunshine,” Akuma said after a moment. Kouki gave a hum of acknowledgment. “ You think if I begged Oikawa enough, he’ll let me go out on a date with Yahaba?” 

Kouki rolled his eyes, wanting nothing more than to just slam his head against a wall. “Oh for Luna’s sake.” 

* * *

It took Kouki another five minutes before he arrived at the cafe. In between that time, Akuma had gone back into his book. 

As Kouki approached the small little coffee shop tucked between Kiyoko-san’s bookstore and Kiyoshi- san’s record shop, he noticed his friend Fukuda exiting with a brisk step. Before Kouki could catch his attention, Fukuda had seen him and gave him a huge smile, his black, spiky hair slicked back with a few strands hanging over his forehead. He had on a long black coat over a simple white t-shirt and dark washed blue jeans, his favorite blue converse looked as worn as ever.

“Oh, Furi, hey!” He said in a cheery voice once Kouki reached his side. He smiled down at the cat in Kouki’s hands. “Is this Hikari?” 

“Hey, Fukuda.” Kouki gave his friend a smile, letting him give Hikari a scratch behind the ears. He had sent a photo of Hikari to Fukuda and Kawahara the night before, excited to show off his familiar to his closest friends.“Yeah, this is him. Where are you going?” 

Before Fukuda could reply, Akuma materialized right beside him and gave him a small pout.“No, greetings for me?” 

Fukuda merely raised a brow and rolled his eyes. “Wassup, Akuma?” 

“Hmm.” Akuma gave him a once over before dissipating back into black smoke, most likely going back into the confines of his book.

Fukuda gave a small chuckle and shook his head.“I’m headed down to the dock, Hyuga-san called me and Kawahara to head over.” He answered Kouki’s earlier questions. “I heard Kagami and the others were also there.” 

Kouki eyebrows furrowed as he worried his lips.“Huh, you guys too? Is the situation that serious?” Kouki knew that rogues wandering one’s territory wasn’t a situation to take lightly, but needing almost every werewolf member of their pack to take care of the situation was more than a bit concerning. 

Fukuda shrugged, his frown mirroring Kouki’s.“Must be. They also called over Sugawara-san to do a tracking spell.”

Surprised, Kouki couldn’t help but exclaim, “What!? So, Suga-san isn’t here?” 

“Nah, he left like ten minutes ago with Kawahara. I stayed behind to help Aida-san with the last of the morning crowd.” Fukuda said, shaking his head as he began playing with his keys.

“Is she working by herself now?” Kouki asked. 

“Mitobe-san just arrived for the afternoon shift and I think Izuki-san will be coming down from his dorms later to close the shop.” 

“Ah, alright. I’ll head in then. See you later, Fukuda.” Kouki said, about to turn around.

“Oh, wait,” Fukuda said before Kouki could leave. Kouki stopped and gave him a curious smile. “Ino wants to have brunch with you and Kawahara later this week, so I’ll be sending you a text.” 

Kouki lights up. It had been a long time since Kouki had last seen Ino-san, Fukuda’s mate, and girlfriend of two-years. She had been out of the country, pursuing her Marine Biology “Sounds awesome. It’ll be great seeing her again. Anyways, bye!”

“Laters!” 

Kouki watched as Fukuda gave Hikari one last rub before opening his car and getting in. Kouki gave him one final wave through the driver’s window and made his way to the cafe. 

Warm heat hit his face as he stepped into the cafe. The interior of the shop with its dark wallpaper and soft orange glow made Kouki smile. Aida had insisted her shop be Halloween themed year-round, especially during Valentine’s day. Taking a deep breath, the smell of coffee beans and sugary pastries filled his senses. Kouki glanced around to find that there were only a few customers sitting at the booths near the window - it seemed the morning rush had died down. 

Kouki made his way to the front where Aida-san was wiping down the counter. Mitobe-san was refilling the cookie tray and Kouki felt his mouth water. Mitobe-san always was the most talented baker out of everyone in the pack. 

Aida noticed him and gave him a smile, her brown eyes sparkling. She then leaned against the counter to give Hikari a gentle stroke. Apparently, she had immediately taken a liking to the familiar when she and Hyuga-san had met him last night (Hyuga-san had hoped Kouki would get an owl for a familiar). 

“Hello, Hikari-chan,” she cooed, “Hi Furihata-kun.” 

“Hi,” Kouki replied, a bit distracted - he really wanted a cookie. 

“What can I get for ya’?” Aida-san asked once she had her fill of showering Hikari with affection. “Or do u want the usual?” 

“Yeah, I’ll get the usual with an extra deadman’s cookie please.” Kouki said, “And I think Akuma might want a type B today.” 

Aida-san rang up his order, brushing away brown strands of hair that fell before her eyes. “That’s $14.50. Where is that little shit Akuma anyways.” The soft look in Aida-san’s eyes turned fierce and she glanced around the shop. 

Kouki laughed. “He’s in his book. I think he learned his lesson after the last time.” The last time meaning a few weeks ago when Akuma had turned into a dog to scare Kagami and ended up breaking two of the shop’s tables. Kagami’s wallet had taken a dent paying for the damage as it was the only way to keep from being permanently banned from the shop. He couldn't risk not being able to eat Mitobe's meat pies every morning. 

They spent a few more minutes exchanging small talk as Aida-san got Kouki’s order ready to go. He wanted to stay for a bit longer, but considering that Suga-san was out, he figured he could come back tomorrow. He wanted to check out the Book of Shadows Oikawa had lent him anyways. 

As Kouki collected his order, he gave Mitobe-san a small wave and let Aida-san pet Hikari some more before he left the shop. Walking down the street, Akuma materialized beside him, reaching for his blood bag with a gleam in his eyes that Kouki isn’t sure he ever wants to see again. 

They were walking for a few minutes, no words needing to be said between them, as Kouki munched on his chocolatey treat and Akuma devoured his blood bag in a rush when Kouki paused. Akuma came to a stop beside him. 

“Akuma," Kouki said, voice light. “I wanna test out this contraption Oikawa-san lent me.” 

The demon glanced at Kouki, curious as he finished the last of his meal. “Do you think it’s gonna work?” 

Kouki shrugged. “It is something that Akaashi-san himself used so I trust it’ll help us out.” 

Akuma nodded before he froze and gave Kouki a tense look. “Well, you should turn it on now, Kouki, cus’ I can sense something right behind us.” 

Kouki could feel a shiver run down his spine. He too had noticed the exact moment the strange aura had been following them. He didn't know how long it had been on their trail, but Kouki knew it was there. 

“ _Kouki, this creature's aura feels weird.”_ Hikari hissed, the fur on his back standing on end.

“Yeah, I can feel it too. Just give me a moment.” Kouki took a calming breath, forcing himself to keep his anxiety and panic at bay. This was the same presence he had felt this morning as he and Kagami made their way down to Oikawa’s shop. 

It wasn’t a menacing or particularly dark aura, but something about it frightened Kouki. Steeling his nerves, he casually took the compass-tracker out of his pocket and whispered, “ _Commostro”_ , underneath his breath. In a flash the arrow spun around crazily before coming to a sudden halt, pointing behind Kouki. Akuma and he turned around to find a shadow right behind them laying on the concrete. Kouki wanted to scream as flashes of men in dark cloaks ran through his mind’s eye. He saw darkness creeping towards him as heavy plumes of smoke made it hard to breathe. _What's happening?_

The sound of feral growling pulled him from his memories. He shook himself and focused back on the shadow, but before he could really look at what was before him, the shadow was gone. He wanted to throw up.

“Shit.”

Kouki felt his hand start to tremble, but once again kept his emotions in check. He couldn't break, not right now. "What was that?" 

“It looked like a guy, a bit shorter than me,” Akuma grunted, hands balled into fists so tight, purple veins popped out angrily. "I can't be too sure though, Bastard left before I could really see him." 

“Fuck, that was creepy," Kouki replied, laughing nervously as he felt his anxiety start to spike. 

Hikari jumped out of Kouki’s arms and landed gracefully on the ground. " _Do you want me to follow him, Kouki? I assume they must have been shadow traveling”_

Kouki hesitated before shaking his head. “No, it’s okay, we don’t know what we’re dealing with right now. Let’s just call Suga-san or Aida-san when we get home and maybe they can help us out.” 

Hikari purred, rubbing up against Kouki’s leg. “ _As you wish._ ” 

Kouki felt his body begin to shake, panic rising in his chest. Unwanted memories and fear raced through his mind as he tasted bile in the back of his throat. He really hoped his friends could help him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.. I'm sure you guys noticed a lot of mistakes in this chap but i wanted to update today cus I'll be busy this whole weekend with work. I hope u guys enjoyed this cus i know i especially enjoyed writing Oikawa's character ( a bit too much if u ask me). But yeah. I'm kinda tired right now but if u have any questions or suggestions or maybe just wanna talk my twitter is @rengoukusbitch so yeah! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and chapter three should be coming out next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope it wasn't too bad. I would first like to thank Aspen for being an amazing beta reader and for giving me some helpful and insightful tips to make this fic the best it could be. 
> 
> I started writing this fic mainly because I've been obsessing over witch!Furihata for the longest time and there really isn't much on here or anywhere else I've looked. I also really love Hiakyuu so I decided to kill two birds with one stone and make this crossover! 
> 
> To be honest, although I have a plot in mind, I'm really not sure how good this is going to turn out. This is my first official fanfic and I'm not that experienced at all! But I'll write to the best of my ability to make sure this is as enjoyable for all of you as it is for me. 
> 
> This fic will be part of a series that will revolve around supernatural beings trying to keep the world from falling to chaos with a sprinkle of romance and saucy steamy smut here and there. Also, all characters are aged-up! So they are either in college or working adults. 
> 
> A few things about this chapter: I have just recently started studying about the occult and astrology so this fic will be heavily based on that (and will not be as accurate). Also yes, I used the same spell Sabrina did to summon Salem because I'm so creative (aha, jk). More insight on Furi's backstory will come in later chapters but if you have any questions feel free to ask in the comments or just DM on twitter ( @rengoukusbitch /saucy, I know)
> 
> SO yeah! That's all I have for now and I will hopefully update chapter two by next Thursday!


End file.
